Sux2beme
by ilikepie12
Summary: Kam has always had a hard time standing out from her perfect sister. But all that changes when Kam's sister gets pregnant. Her normal , borning life turns inside out. Kam becomes the center of attention for the first time, but can she handle it?
1. Breaking up

This book has a few rules to it

If a person is mentioned once, they will be mentioned again

Most of the characters are 17, not 14

And last it does suck to be her

I glance to my left, he's sitting to my right. Slowly I turn my head, twisting to the right. He looks at me, quickly I glance down. He tells me to stop, but I don't. I keep looking.

I'm Kam, my friends call me Kammaroon. Why? I'm not quite sure. I'm 5 foot 5, brunette, and athletic. I gotta be honest with you; I'm in love with a guy who knows, all my friends know, and my secret got out. I try to forget what happened last summer, but I can't. I was drunk, but I should've stopped.

A few months earlier

My boyfriend –Zach- likes me, and thinks I'm pretty. THAT's it. I like Zach, I do, but I don't LIKE him. The truth is I got too deep into a "FAKE" relationship with him. My "friend" set us up, so I could get over my ex, Mark, who broke up with me to go out with the same friend. Confusing right? I did move on, but I like Austin. He's blond, not brunette like Zach, sweet not punk, hasn't dyed his hair bright green , and hasn't tried to grow a Mohawk. I plan on asking him out , I really do, I just haven't gotten around to it.

I walk up to Zach , who's listening to some band that thirty people have heard of about. "Hi," I say , no response. I push his arm.

"What the h*ll was that for?!" he yells at me slightly slurring. Why do you think I like him so much. SARCASTIC!

" I have to talk to you," I whisper.

"NO," he replies coldly.

So I spit it out. "I wanna break up…" but of course it comes out sounding like- Awinabrokoapie- he looks at me, confused. I say it again, slower, "I think we should break up, see different people." He hits me , hard.

"NO," it must be his favorite word today.

I've gotten used to Zach hitting me. Usually he hits me when he's either drunk, high, or just plain old angry at his 'PATHETIC' life, but this was harder, this time it hurt. "OWW!!!!," I glance at my arm, there's a welt forming just above my elbow.

He looks at me ,as if there is an answer written on my forehead, "Now go away."

" But I'm not feeling anything , I never did!" I squeal. I feel tears starting to burn in my eyes. Not now, not here, not in front of Zach so he can see how weak I really am. I turn around and run .

"Fine go ahead and leave! I'll see ya later," he slurs. Oh he's drunk, again. No surprise, he was drunk yesterday too, and the day before- getting over a hangover. The bell rings , thank god, and I sprint back to first period.


	2. Jokes

"And that's why George Washington became president," my teacher drones. Second period history will be the death of my, I swear. I look over at Austin, he's laughing at something Justin said. He doesn't even know I exist. I'm like a speck of dirt on his radar. He knows I like him. He looks at me, I pretend my cuticles are very interesting. He turns his attention back to Justin .

Lily walks up to me, "Look who finally showed up." Her friend giggles like this is some HAlarious inside joke. I had been 'sick' the day before- aka I didn't have any of my homework done. I was swamped. So now I missed out on jokes, and my enemy was closing in on my crush, while stood and watched. Thank god school was over in two days. THANK GOD.

Mrs. Camine leans over my shoulder "Good map Kam, very detailed. Lovely,"she sounds much too perky to be making maps of Europe. She puts her head on my shoulder, leaning over me . I try to shake her off.

"Umm this is kinda awkward." I comment.

She looks at me , "OHHHHHH!!!!! Sorry darling!" and moves to her next student. I glance over my shoulder, Austin's not even doing his map, but talking under their breaths about some HA-larious thing that happened in Geometry. Oh joy, probably some funny joke about how my boyfriend didn't know what a fraction was. He must be really fun to make fun of , 'cause all of their jokes revolve around him. Funny right?! HAHA!


	3. Having a 'thing'

Mrs. Camine has always had a _thing_ for me. I mean I doubt she means to be flirty but she is. She's married and has a somewhat questionable relationship with her husband. She has two kids, a four year-old named Mary, and a six year-old named Peirce. I think it's sad, she's probably bisexual. I've barely talked to her and she thinks we're friends. CUH-REEPER! One time in class, she asked to shake my hand, and after she shook it she kissed the top and said my handshake was 'firm'. Who does that?! I wish she would just leave me alone and move on to some other student, but she hasn't.

I see Zach outside the door looking at me gesturing for me to come over. I walk to the door, Mrs. Camine asking me not to leave without her permission. I ignore her. Zach opens the door clearly unamused by my _little vanishing act _earlier. "Where did you go?!" he shouts coldly.

"Getting sober?," I ask jokingly. He hits me. I stutter-spit out, "Umm t-to-ta f-first period.."

"Were you delusional back there or what, cause I thought you said break up." I smell cigarettes on his breath as he gets closer to me, an old habit of his I'm not too fond of.

"I do," I whisper.

Now he yells, "YOU WHAT?! WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HOLY SH*T Kamma!" I hate his annoying nick-name he gave me. Who the h*ll would want to be called "Kamma?" He starts again, "You little f*cking sh*t!" He pushes me against the wall, kissing me sloppily.

"STOP!" I spit out.

He takes a breath, 'I love you , you know that right? I love you," he repeats it until he gets bored and kisses me again. A tear slips down my cheek as my boyfriend kisses me, my stagger breathing barely audible.


	4. Yellow is happy

As I get in my bright yellow Camaro (think Transformers) .Cass runs up to me, "Can I have a ride?" Cass never drives to school, instead I drive her. I nod my head and she gets in. "So," she says unamused, "I thought you were breaking it off with him today?"

"I was…" I told Cass everything ,always , so I spilled.

She's yelling at me, telling me to report him, but I tune her out as I drive to her house. I focus on the car in front of us. It's a black Nisan, and it's pristine , not a speck of dirt in sight. There are three bumper stickers, one says; 'Sux2bme', another 'Go scrw urslf', and my personal favorite 'track is 4guys who couldn't play lacrosse.' I laugh to myself; thinking of Zach participating in any physical activity besides breathing is funny. I , myself, play field hockey and lacrosse.

I pull up in front of a large brick house. Cass gets out of the car, and before shutting the door turns and looks at me and frowns, "Don't keep that boy waiting up any longer." Maybe she says more but I don't hear her, because I am already halfway down the street.

I'm gonna confuse ya'll even more….

When I get home, I see Austin's car in the driveway, GREAT! I walk inside to see the polar opposite of me making out on the couch with my crush. Ashley looks at me, "Look who's home," she mutters. Austin says something and she giggles nodding her head excitingly (some day it will pop off.) Ashley is my fraternal twin, and she's been dating Austin as long as she's known I liked him. The sticker was right, Sucks to be ME. I walk up the stairs pas the couple that should win best kissing award. They practice an awful lot.

My bedroom is yellow, happy happy yellow. So is Ashley's, but then again we share a room. I still don't understand why I share a room with my sister in an eight bedroom mansion. I get undressed and into a somewhat tight green and black mini (dress). Zach said he'd pick me up at seven. It's 6:47 . He wants me to go to this party with a keg. He thinks this is amazing. What I don't understand is that Mrs. Camine said to me in class today that she'd see me tonight.

Now I've drank before, probably more than I should, but it's a party! The great thing is Cass doesn't drink so she drives me home, where I always find the bed next to mine with two.


	5. Parties

The doorbell rings, and I grab my purse, and slip on my shoes and leave. The car ride there, and to most parties, is torture, not because I'm with Zach, but because Ash and Austin always want a ride. "Have you seen Jessica Willsin?" Ashley asks. She doesn't wait for a response , "because I saw her at the mall, and she is totally prego!" Jessica had sex with her boyfriend of 2 years, and when he found out, he flaked. Great guy huh?!

"Yeah?! Well Payton Jocey gained like thirty pounds, and isn't pregnant!" Zach chimes in. When I think about it Ash and Zach belong together, like white on rice. They really do.

Cass meets me at the door, "Mark just hooked up with Clarre." The party has started. I look around the living room, there are beer cans scattered around, and on the couch talking to a very scared girl is Mrs. Camine. Sh*t. I grab vodka tonic and gulp. Then I grab another. Cass looks at me, but doesn't speak ,she doesn't need to. She looks over my shoulder and frowns. I turn around running right into Zach. "No, I do not want to be with you." I spit at him slightly slurring. He looks unhurt and turns around and starts making out with some tipsy freshman . Moving on. I grab two more vodka tonics and swallow. The alcohol burns my throat, but I grab another.

Mrs. Camine comes over to me, I smell alcohol on her breath. "OHH HI KAM! SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" but it sounds like: ohspirangospiselometo. She grabs my wrist, I push her away, she grabs my hair and pulls. I feel like zach's hitting me. She opens a bedroom door, then locks it shut. She unbuttons her jeans and throws them on the floor. She takes off her bra, then takes off mine. Before I know it she's on me. I smell alcohol on her breath. I want to push her off, to make her go away. But I can't I'm too drunk, so I lay there.


	6. Hospital

When I finally come around, I'm naked and Mrs. Camine is too. I shout startled, "WHAT THE H*LL DID YOU DO TO ME B*TCH?!"

"Oh sweetheart calm down, nobody knows." She says calmly as if nothing had happened in the room. I grab my clothes off the floor, and trip. Oh right I'm drunk. I try to put my clothes on as fast as I can. I unlock the door and run straight into Austin. He grimaces at me as if he just ate some crap. He walks away, JERK! I run to the living room, the music still pulsing as a few people make out, the party clearly still in full swing.

When I finally found Cass, she was playing quarters with a few freshmen (with water) . As Cass drives me home she asks for a replay. So I give her a fully detailed replay. She looks shocked, "OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT! SHE'S LESBO!!!!!"she screams a bit too loud , the car next to us looks over and I look away.

"That is SO not the point Cass!" I screech.

"Who cares?! She's gonna be a laughing stock!"

"I have to report her!" I push trying to prove my point.

" Give a rest KAMMIE. Geez it's no big deal. _SORRY._" She says as if I'm the one being a hardhead. The whole car jerks forward. Glass shatters as the car from before rams us.

When I woke up the sheets on the bed were too short and the walls had hearts all over them. I jerk upward, a pain surges through my arm. To my left Cass is up out of bed, talking to Ashley and Austin. NO. I don't know whether I'm talking out loud or not. Cass walks over to me and slaps me. "WHAT THE F*CK?!" I scream, but even talking hurts.

"You're telling me that?!" She throws at my face.

"Get away from me," I grumble to no one in particular. She looks at me, grabs her car keys and stomps out the door.

Austin walks up to me, "Is this true?" I don't respond. He looks disgusted. "You're a f*cking little slut!" He grabs Ashley's arm and stomps out of the hospital room. I hear then talking in the hallway, they're both shouting over one another. Ashley runs back in to the room, Austin right at her heels. She walks over to my bed.

"You ruined our night last night! WE were into a….." She trails off, "a conversation. And then the police call me telling me that my stupid sister's been in a stupid accident!" she pauses for a breath, "And that I, of all people, have to come to the hospital to get my little stupid sister!!!!!" She glares at me.

Austin chimes in, "CAN'T you keep your d*mn business out of our lives?!" He turns on his heel and walks out of the room, my sister following his lead.

They like blaming every d*mn thing that happens in their lives on me. It just so happens that this time it is my fault. I bow my head down, my arms are black and blue with patches of skin in between. My right arm has a sling, and bandages cover my face and legs. Cass got away with no wounds, well except for her anger towards me. What were we even fighting about? The nurse calls my name, telling me to go.


End file.
